Thousand Shades Of Lie
by Dracocholate
Summary: Semua orang boleh berbohong. Iya,kan? apalagi berbohong demi kebaikan. Tapi tunggu! Apakah selama ini hanya Draco yang berbohong demi kebaikan? (Chapter 8 UP! Please read and review xo!)
1. Chapter 1

Thousand Shades Of Lie

Disclaimer: Im not Brit and J.K Rowling is'nt my name. So, all of Harry Potter chara is'nt even mine!

Chapter One

* * *

Draco mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia mengambil handpone nya: Sunday, 22 August 2015. 08:15 AM. Hari Minggu? Bagus sekali. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas, saatnya kembali ke alam mimpi. Draco membalikkan badannya dan meraba kasur sebelah kanan nya. Kosong?. Kemana Hermione? Percuma saja, rasanya ada yang kurang jika tidur tanpa dirinya.

Draco bangun dan berdiam sejenak dalam posisi duduk. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke sekitar ruangan, kemana Hermione? Ia tidak mendengar suara dari kamar mandi. Aha! Draco tahu kemana Hermione pergi. Draco turun dari kasur nya yang nyaman dan membuka pintu kamar.

Aroma grilled beef memenuhi ruangan. Draco tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki nya ke dapur. Terlihat wanita berambut coklat sedang menuang olive oil ke atas salad. Hermione Mason Smith. Istrinya, yang dinikahinya 6 bulan lalu memang hobi memasak. Bahkan, ia adalah seorang food blogger. Banyak restaurant yang meminta Hermione datang ke tempat mereka agar restaurant mereka di ulas di blog Hermione.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk melepaskan kesibukan masing-masig dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sama setiap weekend. Hiking, beerbelanja, berolahraga bersama, camping atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu dirumah seperti saat ini adalah beberapa cara mereka menghabiskan quality time.

Hari minggu ini dimulai dengan Hermione yang memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Draco sendiri hampir lupa bahwa kemarin, ia sendirilah yang meminta Hermione memasak grilled beef. Draco berjalan mengitari kitchen set dan menghampiri Hermione lalu menciumnya. Draco memeluk Hermione dari belakang.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Draco, kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan bersabar menunggu makananmu siap,oke?"

* * *

15 menit kemudian, dua piring berisi grilled beef, mashed potato, dan salad terhidang di meja makan. Draco duduk di kursi meja makan sambil tetap memperhatikan istrinya yang melepas apron dan bergegas duduk di hadapan Draco.

Hermione menggeser piring tersebut tepat kehadapan Draco.

"Yeay, this is it, daging panggang spesial untuk orang yang paling spesial di dunia ini" ujar Hermione sambil menyerahkan garpu dan pisau untuk Draco.

Draco tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan istrinya. Ia memotong sedikit grilled beef tersebut lalu memperhatikan bagian dalam daging tersebut masih berwarna coklat kemerahan. Yup perfect. Draco selalu suka daging yang tingkat kematangan nya well-done. Ia memasukkan daging tersebut kemulutnya. Rasa gurih dari daging dan sedikit sentuhan blackpepper memenuhi mulutnya. Meskipun well-done daging panggang tersebut sangat lembut. Entah trik apa yang digunakan Hermione sehingga bisa membuat grilled beef yang menurutnya sempurna. Ia memotong daging tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menaruh sedikit mashed potato di atas daging tersebut lalu melahapnya lagi.

Enak. Bukan memuji-muji masakan istrinya, tapi seperti biasa, masakan istrinya memang lezat. Draco selalu menikmati masakan Hermione. Entah itu dessert, apetizer, main course, atau sekedar snack-snack kreasi Hermione.

"Bagaimana? Enak? Ada yang kurang?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Hn, kau mau aku berkata jujur atau bohong?" Balas Draco

"Tentu saja aku lebih suka kau berkata jujur Draco! Katakan saja kalau masakan ku tidak enak! Kau boleh cari makanan diluar atau cari saja wanita lain yang masakan nya lebih lezat dari masakanku!" Ujar Hermione berapi-api.

Draco menahan tawanya. Mudah sekali terpancing emosinya. Tapi draco menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. Pipi merona Hermione dan mata bulatnya yang melotot ketika emosi seperti ini selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Draco.

"Baiklah, jangan menangis ketika aku mengatakan pendapatku" balas Draco santai

"Ayolaah dracoooo" Hermione menatap Draco malas.

Hening. Draco melanjutkan mengunyah potongan grilled beef nya. Draco menghitung dalam hati. Satu. Dua. Hermione mulai kesal dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tiga. Draco buru-buru menggapai pergelangan tangan Hermione. Hap.

"Kau tahu Hermione. Kritikus makanan proffesional pun tidak sanggup berkata-kata jika memakan grilled beef selezat ini" Draco mengeluarkan komentar maut nya.

"Haaaaaaa berbicaralah dengan tembok Draco!" Hermione membalas.

"Aku serius Hermione! Apapun yang kau masak pasti terasa lezat!"

"Cih, dasar lelaki, mulutnya manis sekali"

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya"

"Ooke okee aku percaya, Draco. Lain kali aku akan memasak rumput. Kita lihat, apakah kau masih memuji masakanku atau tidak"

"Yang benar saja, istri macam apa memasak rumput untuk suaminya"

Hermione tertawa keras.

"Aku cuma bercandaaaa, sudah ah. Habiskan makananmu. Mandi dan antar aku ke toko buah, persediaan buah di kulkas kita sudah habis" ujar Hermione sambil Menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas lalu menaruhnya disebelah piring Draco.

"Okay sweetie" jawab Draco sambil terus menikmati grilled beef nya.

* * *

Hermione menatap dirinya dikaca. Blouse putih. Blue jeans. Flatshoes hitam. Terakhir, ia memulaskan sedikit tinted lipbalm di bibirnya. Yup. Hermione siap berangkat. Ia berjalan ke arah Draco yang tengah berdiri di sebelah lemari yang berisi coat.

" Come on, Draco!" ajak Hermione sambil memeluk Draco dari belakang. Hermione menghirup wangi tubuh Draco yang beraroma Dark Chocolate. Draco membalikkan badan sambil membalas pelukan Hermione dan mengecup kening Hermione.

"Okay Mione, tidak ada yang ketinggalan? dompet? daftar belanja?" Draco mengetahui sifat buruk Hermione yang sering lupa.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah mengeceknya 2 kali, Drake"

"Okay then, let's go" Draco membuka pintu rumah mereka dan berjalan turun menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di depan rumah.

Mobil berjalan dengan keceparan sedang. Mereka menikmati pemandangan London di akhir minggu. Dipenuhi suara tawa, diselingi dengan suara mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu "hey soul sister" dari Train yang diputar dari radio London, dan berbincang-bincang mengenai pemanas rumah mereka yang perlu diperbaiki menjelang winter tiba. Segala beban yang mereka hadapi selama seminggu dan rasa lelah hilang seketika. Seperti baterai yang di charge kembali setelah dipakai. Ini yang membuat mereka selalu menanti-nantikan quality time tiba, hal sesederhana apapun akan terasa luar biasa jika dilakukan dengan orang yang kau sayangi.

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika toko buah di ujung Regent Street telah terlihat dan Draco menepikan mobilnya di dekat toko buah tersebut.

Setelah Draco mematikan mesin mobil, Hermione melepas sabuk pengaman nya dan bersiap keluar mobil.

"Lihat Draco, strawberry segar menanti kita di dalam!" Ujar Hermione sambil menunjuk deretan keranjang stroberi yang terlihat dari luar toko.

Belum sempat Draco menjawab, Hermione keluar mobil dan memasuki toko buah tersebut dengan semangat.

Draco mengikuti Hermione dibelakang sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat gerak-gerik Hermione.

Memasuki toko buah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memakai apron biru muda bergaris biru tua tengah melayani para pelanggan yang membayar, tangan nya cekatan memasukkan buah ke dalam paperbag. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata terimakasih ketika selesai melayani pelanggan

"Good Morning Mr Brown!" Hermione menyapa si pemilik toko.

"Oh hai Herm, mencari buah segar seperti biasa?" ujar Mr Brown

Hermione menggangguk sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke deretan buah pisang berwarna hijau.

Oh ternyata Hermione mengenali si tukang buah, ucap Draco dalam hati.

"Draco, ini namanya plantain, bentuk nya seperti buah pisang, kan? Tapi ini berbeda, lebih keras sedikit dan rasanya lebih lezat! Ayo kita ambil beberapa untuk dibuat keripik plantain dengan cinnamon" Hermione menjelaskan.

"Pantas saja, awalnya aku mengira ini pisang. Oke aku bantu, berapa yang kau butuhkan Mione?"

"Ummmmm ambil 3 buah saja yang ukuran nya besar besar, Draco. Bukan! Bukan yang itu yang agak kuning rasanya lebih manis. Yup! Terimakasih Drake" Hermione mengarahkan draco yang memilih plantain.

Draco mengambil 3 buah plantain sesuai dengan kriteria yang hermione sebutkan.

"Sudah cukup? Tidak jadi membeli strawberry? Tadi kau semangat sekali melihat strawberry"

"Nanti saja draco ayo kita pilih apple. Kau suka sekali apple merah kan?"

Ternyata dia lebih mementingkan buah kesukaanku daripada buah kesukaan nya. Ucap draco dalam hati.

"Kita ambil 1 kilo saja draco, kau harus banyak makan buah mengingat kau sering lembur akhir -akhir ini"

Beruntung sekali aku memiliki istri seperti hermione. Baik, pintar masak, perhatian, cantik daaaan...

KRIIIIING. KRIIIING.

Draco memikirkan hermione sampai menghiraukan panggilan dari handpone nya."Handpone mu bunyi Drake" ucap Hermione.

"Eh yaaa aku tahu, nanti saja, kau sudah mengambil apple? Ayo kita ke kasir, Mione" Draco tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku, saat nya memilih strawberry!"

Draco mengangguk, Hermione memasukkan beberapa buah strawberry segar ke dalam plastik. Ia terus membicarakan rencananya untuk membuat strawberry jar cake, strawberry youghurt, strawberry sorbet dan lain-lain pada Draco. Hermione memang sangat menyukai buah strawberry. Sabun mandi, parfume, pewangi ruangan bahkan shampoo Hermione pun beraroma strawberry.

Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kasir. Draco menaruh buah buahan di meja kasir lalu meminta izin pada Hermione untuk menjawab telefon tadi.

Draco keluar dari toko buah dan berdiri disebelah mobil. Ia mengeluarkan handpone nya.

2 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenal.

Ada apa? Batin draco dalam hati..

* * *

So, dont forget to leave your review! review kalian sangat diharapkan. kritik dan saran kalian, aku tunggu! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thousand Shades Of Lie

Disclaimer: Im not Brit and J.K Rowling is'nt my name.

So, all of Harry Potter chara is'nt even mine!

Chapter Two

* * *

Tuuut...tuuuuut...tuuut.

Suara nada panggil menggema di telinga Draco.

Draco mencoba menelefon balik nomor tadi.

"Halo, Draco?" terdengar suara dari seberang telefon. Ah orang ini, dengan mendengar suaranya saja Draco langsung mengetahui siapa orang yang menelefonnya.

"Ada apa? Bisakah kau berikan tugas ini pada orang lain? setahun ini aku mau menikmati waktu bersama istriku" jawab Draco ketus.

"Kali ini berbeda. Ini menyangkut buronan kita sejak lama. Target kita ini merupakan tangan kanan dari Mr. Voldemort, Draco"

Oh bagus sekali.. Voldemort.

"Kematian nya akan berpengaruh besar bagi musuh kita. Kami sangat butuh bantuanmu. Setelah misi ini selesai aku akan memberimu waktu libur setahun penuh. Lagipula, kau ingat kan? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu 2 tahun lalu. Oleh sebab itu kami memilih engkau sendiri yang melakukan pekerjaan ini, kau pasti tertarik untuk membalaskan dendam. Iya,kan?" ujar pria tersebut

Draco ingat. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu yang berusaha Draco lupakan.

Kejadian yang sempat membuat ia tidak bisa hidup tenang karena kerap didatangi mimpi buruk. Namun sekarang, kesempatan untuk balas dendam datang padanya, ini kesempatan untuk membalas semua yang telah mereka lakukan pada Draco. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali.

Boleh juga, setelah misi ini selesai aku akan berhenti. Akan hidup bahagia. Mencari pekerjaan lain mungkin? Yang tidak mengharuskan ia berbohong, bersembunyi. Hidup tenang, memiliki little girl? Atau little boy? Ah apa saja. Yang penting bersama Hermione.

"Tergantung, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Draco

"Aku tahu kau akan menerimanya, Draco. Kau hanya perlu mencarinya di Eropa. Tangkap dia hidup-hidup, dia mungkin bisa membantu kita kedepannya"

"Eropa?" apa rencana si brengsek kali ini.

"Ya, Eropa. Sepertinya si Biadab sudah bosan mengacak-ngacak Russia. Kalau kau tangkas pekerjaan ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang mudah bagimu" ujar pria tersebut.

"Dan kau akan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama istrimu" tambah pria ditelefon.

Draco berfikir keras. Di Eropa? Apalagi rencana si brengsek itu. Ia bisa saja ada di Paris? Di Brussels? Di Berlin? Atau mungkin saja ia ada di London. Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalau ia ada di London mungkin saja mereka sudah pernah bertemu, mengingat ia pintar sekali menyamar. Ini kesempatannya, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, Draco. Lagipula ia mengetahui bahwa Draco Malfoy telah mati. Ayo kita beri si brengsek sedikit kejutan.

"Kalau kau terima, aku kirimkan berkasnya siang ini." pria ditelefon menambahkan.

"Banyak yang harus kupikirkan terlebih dahulu, akan kukabari lagi" jawab Draco.

Draco mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan memasukkan kembali handpone ke sakunya. Memejamkan mata. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya sekaligus. Balas dendam memang selalu menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Ayolah, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Hati kecil Draco berkata.

Setelah yakin, Draco mengetikkan sebuah pesan "19.45 cafè du monde". Ia menarik nafas dan menyentuh kata "send" di layar touchscreen iphone nya.

Terakhir kalinya, Draco meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah ini, ia bisa hidup tenang bersama istrinya, Hermione.

* * *

TING.

Suara bel toko memotong pembicaraan Hermione dan , pemilik toko buah. Pintu terbuka, terlihat pria berbadan tinggi, memakai kaus putih dan blue jeans memasuki toko.

"Naah itu dia Draco. Ayo Draco, aku sudah selesai, saatnya kita pulang!" Hermione berkata pada Draco.

"Sudah? Oke, berikan kantung buah itu padaku. Biar aku yang membawanya ke mobil."

"Lihat kan Mr Brown, Draco ini meskipun dingin sebenarnya hatinya baik!" Hermione berkata pada Mr. Brown.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa minggu depan!" ujar Hermione riang.

Draco hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Mr. Brown. Ia mengambil kantung ditangan Hermione dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Aneh sekali, mood mu jadi bagus hanya dengan berkunjung ke toko buah" Draco berkata sambil memasukkan kantunf buah ke bagasi.

" Aku suka melihat buah-buahan segar seperti itu rasanya mataku juga jadi segar"

" Ha. Bilang saja kalau matamu jadi segar kalau melihat penjual buah itu kan?"

" Kau ini sayang sekali padaku ya? Sampai sampai cemburu pada tukang buah?"

"Percaya diri sekali Mrs Malfoy "

Tentu saja aku sayang sekali padamu mione, dasar bodoh. Draco membatin.

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat! Oh iya omong - omong tadi telfon dari siapa?" Hermione tiba-tiba bertanya soal telefon di tukang buah tadi.

Ini belum saatnya hermione tahu, batin Draco. "Oh itu dari kantor, katanya aku harus menyelesaikan laporan akhir bulan"

Maaf Hermione, ini namanya berbohong demi kebaikan.

"Ya ampun?! Diakhir minggu seperti ini? Padahal kau selalu diberi lembur setiap malam, tega sekali mereka masih membebankan tugas itu padamu. Perlu kubantu drake?" ujar Hermione kesal.

Hermione. Andai dia tahu apa yang selama ini Draco kerjakan. Lebih dari sekedar lembur. Lebih dari sekedar laporan akhir bulan. Hermione maafkan aku, aku memang suami yang tidak baik. Selalu berbohong. Maafkan aku, mione. Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti. Suatu saat kamu akan tahu.

"Helooooo Dracoo" ujar Hermione sambil melambaikan tangan didepan muka Draco.

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. Alih alih menanggapi Hermione, Draco memilih membahas hal lain. Membicarakan pekerjaan membuat ia tidak enak hati, membicarakan pekerjaannya sama dengan membicarakan kebohongannya pada Hermione.

"Ehm mione, bagaimana kalau kita makan cheesecake di kingston street?" ujar Draco memecah keheningan.

"Cheesecake?" Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Draco mengangguk sembari membelokkan setir nya ke arah kanan dan menepikan SUV nya ke bahu jalan.

Andai saja sepotong cheesecake bisa membayar kebohongan Draco pada Hermione.

Tenang saja Hermione. Aku janji, semua akan kuceritakan padamu setelah aku bebas dari tugas ini.

Tidak ada lagi kebohongan. Janji.

"Kau tahu Draco?, kau memang penuh kejutan" Hermione berkata sambil menatap lurus kedepan, seperti menerawang jauh.

Mungkin menurut Hermione perkataan tersebut biasa saja. Tapi entah mengapa, Draco merasa sedikit tersindir. Kalau cheesecake saja bisa membuat Hermione terkejut, bagaimana jika Hermione mengetahui kebohongannya selama ini?

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Tinggalkan jejak dengan submit review kalian ya! Because it means A LOT.

Thankyou untuk yang sudah mereview, memasukan cerita ini ke list follow dan favorite kalian

If there are any critics or advice just tell me! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thousand Shades of Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.

Chapter Three

* * *

Draco berjalan ke arah belakang mobil dan menurunkan kantung dari bagasi mobilnya. Setelah memastikan pintu mobilnya terkunci benar, ia berjalan menyusul Hermione yang sudah melangkah menuju rumah mereka. Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Haaa lelah sekali, terimakasih untuk hari ini, Draco" Hermione berkata.

"Sama-sama, mione. Beristirahatlah, besok pagi kau akan memulai kelas musik kan?" ujar Draco sambil menaruh kantung belanja di atas meja.

"Oh iya! Untung kau mengingatkan. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan ketinggalan kelas itu besok pagi" Hermione menepuk jidatnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Hermione memang suka mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan baru. Sejauh ini, Draco tahu kalau Hermione mengikuti kelas yoga. Tapi minggu kemarin ia meminta izin Draco ingin mengikuti kelas musik klasik.

Sejak pertama, Draco sudah memberi tahu Hermione bahwa ia tidak ingin Hermione bekerja. Sebagai gantinya, Hermione boleh mencari kegiatan untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

"Dasar pelupa. Besok kita berangkat bersama saja kalau begitu, dimana sih tempat les musik itu?" tanya Draco.

"T-tidak usah Draco lagipula tempat les musik itu tidak searah dengan kantor mu, aku bisa berangkat naik kereta" jawab Hermione.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Hermione memang mandiri, ia sering menolak jika Draco menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Hermione.

Draco ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk tadi dan menaruh kepalanya dipaha Hermione.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione mengelus rambut Draco dan memperhatikan suaminya yang terlihat banyak pikiran.

"Ada masalah ya?" Hermione bertanya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kepala Draco.

"Tidak, aku cuma lelah saja" Draco mengambil tangan Hermione dan mengecupnya lembut,

"Bohong." Hermione tidak percaya perkataan Draco."Yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita, aku tidak memaksa kok. Tapi ingat Draco, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seorang Hermione. Suatu saat, aku akan mengetahui apa yang kau sembunyikan." Hermione menambahkan.

Hati Draco seperti dilempar batu saat Hermione mengatakan ucapan nya yang terakhir. Maaf Hermione, aku belum bisa memberitahumu kali ini, tapi setelah aku berhasil, aku akan memberitahu semuanya padamu.

"Dasar sok tahu" Draco merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap ke arah Hermione.

"Dasar pembohong, kau banyak melamun hari ini. Kau tidak pandai berbohong" ucap Hermione.

"Percayalah, Hermione" Draco meraih kedua tangan Hermione dan menatap mata Hermione dalam-dalam.

"Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah" Draco tidak meneruskan perkataan nya ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Semakin dekat, sampai Hermione bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Draco yang beraroma peppermint. Meskipun sudah menikah, Hermione masih tetap merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang jika berdekatan seperti ini dengan Draco.

"Appppp..." belum selesai Hermione berkata bibir Draco sudah berada di bibirnya. Draco menghisap bibir bawah Hermione lembut. Hermione tertawa kecil dan membalas Hermione berada di dada Draco yang masih terus menghisap bibir Hermione dan tangannya mulai menyentuh dada Hermione. Oh. Badan Hermione menegang dan ia memegang tangan Draco. Stop!

Draco melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hermione. Sedikit kesal. "Oke..oke.. tenang aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang" Draco berkata sambil mengecup kening Hermione. Ia menyibakkan rambut brunette Hermione dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga istrinya.

"Kecuali kalau besok kau berniat untuk tidak datang ke kelas musik mu" tambah Draco.

Hermione menahan tawanya, "Oh ya kau memang jagonya Draco, terakhir kali kita melakukannya aku sampai sulit bangun" ia memutar bola matanya.

"Bukannya itu bagus?, aku tidak pandai berbohong, tapi aku pandai di kasur"

"Hal seperti itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan" Hermione mencibir.

"Hm, benarkah? Jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku pandai berbohong?" Draco mengangkat alisnya.

'Bukan begitu!"

"Ya sudah berarti kalau begitu kau lebih memilih aku pandai dikasur"

"Oh yeah whatever, pervert"

"Aku mau mandi, mau ikut, Hermionee?" Draco menggoda Hermione.

"Cih, tidak terimakasih!" wajah Hermione memerah.

"Sayang sekali, kalau kau berubah pikiran kau boleh masuk kapan saja, pintunya tidak akan kukunci" ujar Draco sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menggosok punggungku atau menggosok yang... Lainnya?" tambah Draco sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Mandi saja sendiri! Kau kan sudah besar! Lagipula, aku tidak akan menyerahkan diri pada seekor naga yang sedang nafsu" Hermione melempar Draco dengan bantal.

Draco berlari memasuki kamar mandi sambil tertawa keras.

* * *

Draco menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, pukul berapa ini? Aku harus ke café du monde. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hermione? Dia pasti curiga kalau aku tiba-tiba keluar malam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lebih baik kutunda saja pertemuan itu menjadi besok. Draco memutar gagang pintu dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengirim pesan bahwa pertemuan kali ini dibatalkan.

Draco melewati living room, ia melihat layar televisi yang menyala menayangkan iklan. Draco tahu jika Hermione sangat tidak suka menonton iklan. Biasanya, sambil menunggu iklan tersebut selesai Hermione pasti memindahkannya dahulu ke channel lain. Draco mendekat, ia melihat Hermione sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. Dia pasti lelah sekali sampai ketiduran seperti ini, berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk keluar sebentar pikirnya.

Setelah merebahkan badan Hermione di kasur, Draco menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menatap istrinya yang tertidur pulas. Ia mencubit hidung Hermione yang langsung refleks menggsok-gosok hidungnya sambil terus terpejam. Draco tertawa kecil, mengecup pelan kening Hermione. Pikirannya kembali ke pertemuannya di Café du monde. Aneh, kenapa Hermione seperti mempermudah rencana Draco? Tidak biasanya ia tidur duluan, pikir Draco. Hermione bergerak sedikit membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Setelah Draco yakin Hermione tidak akan terbangun, ia beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menutup pintu perlahan agar istrinya tidak terbangun.

Jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 19.20. Draco memakai jaketnya dan mengetikkan pesan singkat di handpone. On the way. Ia memutar gagang pintu keluar dan berkata pelan. Sangat pelan sampai suaranya seperti bersatu dengan suara angin menjelang winter yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Hermione"

* * *

Terimakasih yang sudah sempat baca dan review! Chapter four will coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thousand Shades of Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.

* * *

Draco berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan yang hanya berjarak 2 blok saja dari kawasan rumahnya. Suara gonggongan anjing sayup-sayup terdengar. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedang diawasi, dihantui. Ah sudah lah masa bodoh, jelas Draco merasa dihantui. Dihantui rasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong lebih tepatnya. Langkahnya cepat menyusuri trotoar, melewati segerombolan orang yang menghabiskan waktu malam mereka di luar rumah.

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia menghela nafas, CAFÈ DU MONDE COFFE AND PATTISERRIE. Terpampang jelas di kaca depan kafe tersebut.

Here we go, Draco Malfoy. Ia membuka pintu cafe bergaya vintage tersebut dan langsung disambut dengan wangi espresso yang mencolok. Melihat sekeliling ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bar saja, lagipula ini bukan pertemuan untuk bebicara santai-santai, tak perlu mencari spot yang nyaman. Yang terpenting adalah bertemu dengan orang yang meneleponnya siang tadi.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya waitress.

"Black Coffe"

"Anyhing else?"

Draco menggeleng. Waitress tersebut berbalik dan bergegas meracik kopi hitam pesanan Draco.

* * *

5 minutes later.

Waitress tadi kembali datang membawa pesanan Draco, aroma kopi yang kuat tercium dari cangkir tersebut. Hal yang paling disukainya adalah asap yang mengepul di atas kopi tersebut, menandakan kopi tersebut fresh, baru diracik. Draco tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang menyukai iced coffe. Justru menurutnya, Kopi yang lezat adalah kopi yang original, yang diseduh dengan air panas.

Draco menyesap kopi hitam tadi tanpa menambahkan gula dan creamer yang disediakan oleh waitress dan menaruh cangkir kopi tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dalam waktu yang sama, Draco melihat tangan terjulur tepat dihadapannya menaruh folder yang kini sudah mendarat disamping cangkir kopinya.. Ia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati lelaki berbadan tegap itu telah berada menatap balik ke arah Draco lalu mengangguk dan memanggil waitress.

"Whiskey, dan segelas es batu" suara beratnya memerintah si pelayan.

Pelayan tersebut bertanya "Yang lainnya, sir?"

"Oh ya, aku minta gelas kecil yang kosong"

Pelayan tersebut hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa menghiraukan percakapan si waitress dan si lelaki. Draco meraih folder coklat tersebut dan membukanya perlahan, terdapat kertas-kertas, foto, dan kartu-kartu. Ia memperhatikan semuanya dengan seksama. Namun, Draco tertarik pada satu foto. Tunggu. Draco memastikan kembali dan melihat kartu-kartu identitas yang ia lihat sebelumnya, hmmm. Seorang wanita.

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Orang dihadapannya berkata

"Ia memang seorang wanita tapi kau harus berhati-hati Draco. Jangan remehkan dia."

Draco tak menjawab, terus membaca kertas dihadapannya dan menatap beberapa foto wanita tersebut yang diambil dari jauh. Tidak terlalu jelas tapi ia berambut blonde, sama seperti dirinya. Ia membaca data yang lain. Tingginya 168. Sniper. Pernah terlibat beberapa kasus di Israel, Amerika, Jerman. Lahir di Russia. Ha! Benar-benar tipikal wanita agen rupanya. 9 bulan lalu terlihat di Italia.

"Kita masih terus melacak lokasi pastinya, berhati-hati Draco, kita tidak tahu. Bisa saja malam ini mereka mengetahui dan mengirim mata-mata kerumahmu"

"Ini fotonya 9 bulan yang lalu. Bisa saja dia sudah berubah menjadi wanita dengan wajah lain. Berambut coklat misalnya? Bertubuh gendut? Aku butuh data yang lebih akurat" ujar Draco.

Waitress tadi datang kembali dan menaruh 1 botol dan 2 gelas dihadapan lelaki tadi. 1 gelas berisi es batu satu gelas kosong.

"Untuk itu besok kita harus bertemu kembali" laki-laki tadi merendahkan suaranya sambil menuang whiskey dan memasukan es batu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini?" tanya Draco "Ya, kau tahu maksudku, apa yang membuat mereka lari ke London?"

"Ya, Draco. Well kau memang cerdas. Sebenarnya mereka mencuri sebuah Lukisan, dan lukisan itu sekarang berada pada wanita tersebut, kaki tangan yang paling dipercaya" lelaki tadi meneguk whiskey nya.

"Lukisan?" Draco bertanya heran.

"Ya, Lukisan dari Kröller-Müller Museum. Lukisan Van Gogh."

"Kau pasti familiar dengan lukisan Caffe Terrace At Night. Jadi seminggu yang lalu petugas museum mengeluarkan lukisan tersebut dari display, kau tahu pembersihan rutin 3 bulan sekali. Ternyata, selama ini lukisan yang mereka pajang itu palsu, ada yang menukarnya, Draco. Kau tahu lukisan itu berharga jutaan bahkan miliaran euro" lelaki tersebut memelankan suaranya agar hanya ia dan Draco yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Lalu mengapa aku yang harus melakukan tugas ini?" ujar Draco tak nyaman.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Sesaat setelah mengetahui hal tersebut. Pemerintah Belanda langsung melakukan penyelidikan dan ternyata tersangkanya mengarah kepada orang yang kabarnya kini tengah berada di London. Teman lama kita, si Voldie lah yang melakukannya, dan nampaknya wanita ini yang ditugaskan menyembunyikan lukisan tersebut. Jadi, mereka meminta bantuan dari Intelegen Inggris. Dan sesaat setelah mendapat perintah ini aku yakin kaulah orang yang tepat Draco. Kau pasti ingin balas dendam kan? Dendam mu terbalaskan, kau akan mendapat bintang jasa, dan kau akan lebih cepat menghabiskan waktu dengan istrimu"

Draco mengembuskan nafasnya.

"Rasanya aku tidak terlalu butuh bintang jasa" Draco menjawab malas.

"Okay, pikirkan baik-baik. Dendam mu terbalaskan dan kau akan membantu negara menangkap penjahat kelas kakap. Bisa dibilang kau akan jadi pahlawan untuk kita semua"

"Hmmm.. ..."

"Kau harus hati-hati. Sekarang belum ada yang menyadari kalau kita sedang memburu mereka, kalau sampai mereka menyadari, kejadian tahun lalu bisa terulang" lelaki tadi bicara lagi sambil menuang kembali whiskey ke gelasnya yang kini telah kosong.

Draco tidak suka membahas masa lalunya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku meninggalkan istriku dirumah." ujar Draco sambil terus membolak-balik folder tadi.

"Kau masih menyimpan Revolver mu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Setiap hari aku memang masih bekerja di intelejen. Hanya saja, aku tidak bertugas lapangan" ujar Draco.

"Oh, rupanya memiliki istri membuatmu betah dirumah ya" ujar pria tadi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Yaa, seperti itulah. Kau bisa merasakannya jika sudah menikah"

"Ha ha menikah terdengar tidak menyenangkan kalau itu hanya menghalangimu melakukan tugas. Oh, baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada istrimu" lelaki tadi tertawa kering.

"Pergilah, kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan. Kau begitu membosankan" Draco berkata ketus.

"Everton Avenue 13, terlihat seperti barbershop. Tapi kau masuk saja dan cari Mr Greg, Draco. Pukul 09 pagi" lelaki tadi berbicara tegas. "Bakar Folder ini segera setelah kau selesai membacanya" tambahnya memerintah. Lelaki tadi berdiri, mengeluarkan 2 lembar uang, menaruhnya di atas meja bar dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tidak ada alasan berlama-lama ditempat ini, pikir Draco. Ia meneguk kopi nya yang sudah dingin dan membayar kepada si waitress. "Ambil kembaliannya" Ujar Draco sambil berjalan meninggalkan cafe tersebut sambil membawa folder coklat ditangannya.

* * *

Selesai! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca cerita ini, memasukan ke list follow/fav kalian dan terimakasih u tuk yg mereview!

untuk guest yang bertanya tentang cerita ini aku memang terinspirasi dari film detektif seperti The Tourist, Kingsman, Mission Impossible, Mr&Mrs Smith, Davinci code, James Bond dan lain lain. Tapi untuk akhirnya aku juga belum tahu.. Apakah berakhir manis seperti Mr dan Mrs Smith atau berakhir sadis? Makanyaa baca dan review terus ya! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thousand Shades of Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.

* * *

Another adventure. Kini Draco merasa bersemangat. Mengingat ini akan jadi misi terakhirnya. Selain itu, Agen Russia selalu menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Selama mengabdi untuk negaranya, di Dinas Intelejen Britania Raya. Ia memang sering ditugaskan menangani intel negara lain yang terkenal licin dan agen Rusia senantiasa memiliki kejutan tersendiri.

Draco jadi terus bernostalgia tentang karirnya menjadi agen. Semua berawal dari keikutsertaannya menjadi bagian dari militer, ia seorang sniper handal, menguasai bela diri, bergabung dengan 16 Air Assault Brigade of British Army dalam perang Iraq dan menjadi paling cemerlang di divisinya. Setelah perang Iraq selesai, kemudian Draco bergabung dengan intelejen britania dan sekarang disinilah ia menjadi agen rahasia mengabdi untuk negaranya.

Mungkin di film -film terlihat menjadi agen rahasia itu sesuatu yang bagus, luar biasa, atau keren? Padahal diluar bayangan mereka, beban yang dipikul sangat berat. Apalagi kewajiban untuk menyimpan rahasia dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Draco sempat berfikir tidak akan menikah sampai ia bertemu dengan Hermione. Gadis yang sederhana dan natural, yang telah membuat ia berubah pikiran, membuat ia berfikir untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Natural, itu yang membuat Draco menyukai Hermione. Ia cantik alami, sifatnya tidak dibuat-buat, bicara apa adanya, tawanya lepas tanpa beban. Ah, ya! Satu lagi yang Draco suka dari Hermione, dia sangat pintar. Mengingat Hermione. Ia jadi ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya dan merebahkan badanya dikasur.

Ya, disebelah Hermione yang beraroma Strawberry

* * *

Sementara itu, dilain tempat seorang wanita muda berambut coklat terbangun. Ia mengosok-gosok mata dengan punggung tangannya dan menatap kearah jam di bedside table nya : 21.00. Draco belum tidur sepertinya karena di tempat tidur king size ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kasur dan mencari Draco.

Setelah memutar kenop pintu dan menatap sekeliling, ia tidak menemukan Draco di sofa. Di kamar mandi mungkin? Tapi ia tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan ke dapur, kosong. Apa-apa an ini?! Apakah Draco sedang mempermainkan dirinya?

"Dracoo?"

"Oh, come on... Drake?" Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi dan mengintip kedalam. Kosong. Kemana Draco? Mungkin di dapur, fikir Hermione.

Hermione kembali ke ruang TV. Oh come on. Mereka sudah terlalu besar untuk bermain petak umpet. Ini tidak lucu. Atau mungkin Draco diculik? Siapa juga yang mau menculik orang menyebalkan seperti Draco? Ah sudah-sudah. Mungkin Draco keluar sebentar, lebih baik aku telfon saja dia.

Hermione berjalan kembali ke kamar nya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur, menatap sekeliling dan menyadari jaket Draco tidak ada di tempatnya. Berarti ia benar-benar sedang keluar. Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberitahu Hermione sebelumnya? Biasanya, kemanapun Draco pergi selalu meminya izin pada Hermione.

Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya, apa yang Draco lakukan diluar sana? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya?

"Aneh, harusnya aku tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati, kan? Lagipula sepertinya ia cuma keluar untuk mencari angin" Hermione bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia merebahkan dirinya dikasur, mencoba menepis pikiran buruknya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ok Hermione, Dont think too much. Jangan menjadi posesif dan menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa menanyakannya besok pagi,kan?" Hermione menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menarik selimut dan mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali. Tiba-tiba layar handpone bergetar. Hermione memandang layar handponenya. 1 email baru. Ia membuka aplikasi mail tersebut dan segera membuka inbox nya.

From: Harryjames

Hermione, kau tahu ini sudah 4 bulan berlalu. Ia tidak suka cara kerjamu yang lambat. Lebih baik kau segera memberi kami sesuatu yang berguna.

Dada Hermione berdegup kencang. 4 bulan? Rasanya baru kemarin ia diberikan tugas ini. Atau ini membuktikan bahwa ia memang tidak sanggup akan tugas ini? Hermione berfikir keras. Ia masih ingin hidup tenang bersama suaminya.

Hermione menutup email tadi. Ia menatap layar lockscreen handpone nya yang dihiasi fotonya bersama Draco di disneyland. Pikirannya kembali kepada Draco. Ia mengingat pertemuannya pertamakali dengan Draco.

 _Flashback..._

Hermione berada di National History museum, kini ia berada di bagian koleksi abad ke 18. Ia menatap sebuah naskah kuno dihadapannya. Lembarannya terlihat lapuk dan tintanya sedikit pudar. Tapi ia hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Semua orang terlalu bodoh, naskah ini jelas jelas palsu" ia berkata pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak termasuk orang bodoh" ujar lelaki dibelakangnya.

Hermione kaget, ia merasa suaranya pelan saat berbicara tadi tapi lelaki ini mendengarnya. Namun bagaimanapun, ia merasa tertarik. Zaman sekarang, tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan hal-hal kuno seperti ini. Lelaki tadi masih menatap lurus ke arah naskah dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu beri alasan agar aku percaya kau tidak bodoh" tantang Hermione.

Merasa tertantang, lelaki tadi menjawab Hermione. "Baiklah, permukaan nya halus sekali, seperti tidak ditulis menggunakan tinta alami, seperti hasil dari sebuah...mesin cetak?" lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Kita semua tahu di abad ke 18 belum ada printer" lelaki tadi menambahkan.

"Ya, karena bagaimanapun tinta alami akan timbul ketika dituliskan ke kertas" tambah Hermione.

"Dan kau lihat? Perhatikan baik-baik, pada abad ke 18 tentu saja kertas yang mereka gunakan masih sangat kasar bahkan terlihat serat kayunya mengingat teknologi belum maju seperti sekarang" Draco berkata.

"Dan di kertas itu, sama sekali tidak terlihat serat kayu" Hermione tersenyum.

"Ya, dan kalau saja kita bisa menerangi kertas tersebut dengan senter, kau akan melihat di sudut kanan bawahnya terdapat kode-kode yang menandakan bahwa naskah ini memang sebuah replika karena yang asli disimpan pemerintah ditempat yang aman" tambah Draco.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah mengetahui itu sebelumnya" Hermione sedikit terkejut karena lelaki tadi tampak paham sekali tentang naskah kuno.

Lelaki tadi diam tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

"So, apakah kau adalah seorang pengamat naskah kuno?" Hermione bertanya penasaran.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Pegawai kantor keuangan" Jawab lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan. Hermione baru sadar kalau matanya biru. Mungkin ia orang jerman? Draco? Ya ya benar mungkin ia orang jerman mengingat namanya yang terkesan seram dan postur nya yang tinggi.

"Hermione Mason Smith. Seorang food blogger" Hermione menyambut tangan Draco yang terulur.

 _Flashback end._

Hermione memejamkan matanya, sejak pertama bertemu dengan Draco saja ia sudah sangat tertarik pada dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Draco? Hermione sangat mencintai suaminya, tentu saja. Hermione sadar, seharusnya ia tahu diri bahkan dari pertama ia bertemu dengan Draco ia tidak mengatakan dengan jujur identitasnya. Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan hal tidak baik, tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Semuanya terasa sempurna bersama Draco. Ia tidak siap jika kebahagiannya hilang begitu saja.

Hermione menangis tersedu sampai rasa kantuk mengambil alih dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya! Kalau isinya kritik gak apa-apa kok apalagi demi kebaikan cerita ini haha palagi pujian haha siapa coba yang gak suka dipuji -_-

jadi udah jelas kan kerjaan draco sebenernya apa dan latar belakangnya apa? Hehe..

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, follow, dan fav!

terus baca cerita yang jauh dari kata bagus ini ya:(

Oh iya kalian lebih suka Ron Weasley atau Harry Potter yang jadi orang jahat? Tulis pendapat kalian di review ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Thousand Shades Of Lie

Diclaimer: Draco and Hermione belong to JKR !

* * *

Draco menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan mengambil kemeja putihnya. Sementara tangannya sibuk mengancingkan kemeja putihnya perlahan, ia memikirkan rencananya hari ini untuk pergi ke Everton Avenue 13, dimana akan mendapatkan informasi terbaru tentang targetnya. Selesai mengancingkan bajunya, ia merapikan kerah nya dan menatap sekali lagi ke cermin.

Ia meraih dasi hitamnya. Lebih baik pakai dasi hitam? Atau biru navy?. Ia tersenyum dan meraih kedua dasi tersebut. Kalau masalah seperti ini, hanya Hermione yang tahu jalan keluarnya.

Dapur bercat tosca itu selalu membuat pagi hari terasa menenangkan bagi Draco. Tempat dimana ia bisa puas menatap istrinya yang mondar-mandir sibuk dengan masakannya, dimana ia bisa mencium wangi rempah dari sup buatan istrinya, wangi caramel yang dicampur dengan cake, atau wangi teh yang biasa menemani late night talk mereka. Draco menghampiri istrinya yang berdiri dihadapan kitchen set berwarna putih, tampaknya Hermione sedang sibuk mengoleskan peanut butter ke roti. Ia mengalungkan kedua dasi tadi dilehernya.

"Mione, mana yang kau suka? Hitam atau biru navy?"

"Hn, terserah" Hermione berkata acuh.

Aneh. Sepertinya ada yang salah. "Okay, kalau begitu aku tidak akan memakai dasi hari ini" Draco berkata.

Hermione berhenti mengoles roti dan menghampiri suaminya. Ia menarik dasi biru navy dari leher Draco dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Warna hitam lebih bagus" Hermione berkata dan menyimpulkan dasi dileher Draco. Benar-benar ada yang salah rupanya, dia sama sekali tidak menatap wajahku, pikir Draco. Setelah selesai, Hermione mengencangkan simpul tersebut —yang membuat Draco merasa sedikit tercekik— lalu merapikan kerah Draco asal-asalan.

"Selesai" Hermione berkata ketus.

"Whoop, kencang sekali, berniat membunuh suamimu, ya?" ujar Draco sambil menyeringai dan melonggarkan sedikit dasinnya.

"Percayalah aku punya cara yang lebih keren untuk membunuhmu, Draco"

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau sedang PMS?" tanya Draco polos.

Hermione mendengus, benar-benar tidak peka memang. "Dari mana saja kau semalam?" tanya Hermione to the point.

Great. Ternyata semalam saat Draco pergi Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya. Draco tertawa kering untuk menutupi kepanikannya "Ha-ha, jadi kau bertindak seperti nenek sihir karena aku keluar sebentar tadi malam?"

"Yup! Dan nenek sihir ini adalah istrimu. Ayo Draco katakan padaku kemana kau semalam?"

"Jadi tadi malam setelah aku mengangkat singa yang tertidur di sofa dan memindahkannya ke kasur. Blaise tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk menyesap secangkir kopi dan merokok sebentar. Aku tidak mau membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberitahunya pagi ini. Tapi ternyata si singa sudah mengamuk duluan" Oh, great bohong lagi, nampaknya kini aku sudah pandai berbohong, pikir Draco.

"Blaise? Bukannya ia di Italia?"

Oh fuck. Draco bahkan lupa kalau sahabatnya itu kini di Italia. Ayo berfikir Draco.

"Um, tidak, ia ke London sebentar untuk menemui ibunya dan ia mengajakku bertemu juga" bohong lagi Draco, kau benar-benar ahli sekarang.

"Kau tahu Draco? Aku cuma khawatir, aku cuma tiba-tiba tidak enak hati"

Draco menatap istrinya. Kebohongan nya berhasil lagi. Tapi ia merasa bersalah kali ini karena telah membuat istrinya khawatir. Ia meraih Hermione ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, sweetheart. Im sorry. Lain kali aku akan meninggalkan pesan" ujar Draco sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hermione yang kini berada di pelukannya.

Hermione menyadari tindakannya berlebihan juga, seharusnya sebelum suaminya pergi bekerja ia membuat suasana senyaman mungkin tapi ia malah melakukan kebalikannya. Seharusnya ia berkata baik-baik.

"Maafkan aku Draco. Aku pasti sangat menyebalkan tadi" Hermione menatap mata abu-abu Draco dan memeluk Draco lebih erat lagi.

Draco memegang kedua pipi Hermione. "Its okay, Mione. Lagian ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, aku juga minta maaf."

Ia menatap suaminya. Ini merupakan favorite Hermione, bulu matanya yang berwarna gelap, kontras dengan rambutnya yang terang menghiasi mata abu-abunya. Bibirnya yang terlihat lembap dan soft. Dadanya yang bidang dan abs nya yang terbentuk sempurna. Oh ya! Dan jangan lupa, wangi tubuhnya yang maskulin. Tercium seperti musk, dark chocolate dan sedikit sentuhan segar anggur. Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memenuhi hidungnya dengan wangi tubuh Draco.

"Jangan khawatir Hermione. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang aku ingin mengisi perutku dengan peanut butter toast buatan istriku" ujar Draco.

Semuanya baik-baik saja? jelas merupakan sebuah kebohongan besar bagi Draco dan bagi Hermione tentu saja, tapi apa boleh buat? Draco merasa dirinya berada di tepi jurang dengan dasar batu, sementara dibelakangnya berdiri malaikat pencabut nyawa. Kemanapun ia melangkah, ujung-ujungnya akan mati juga.

"Okay, Sir!" Hermione mencium bibir Draco cepat dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk Draco dan dirinya.

Draco menatap punggung Hermione yang membelakanginya. Nikmati masa-masa ini Draco, masa dimana ia masih mencium dan memelukmu bahagia. Karena kau sendiri tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya, Draco berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Draco bisa merasakan untuk pertama kalinya, dapur bernuansa hijau tosca dan putih itu terasa muram. Mungkin dapurnya sudah diisi iblis sekarang, karena Draco tahu, iblis menyukai orang yang sering berbohong.

Hermione, im sorry.

Now a single lie become a thousand lies.

* * *

Yahaa sedikit cheesy ya chapter inii sebenernya chapter ini gak akan ada tapi aku tulis buat bonus karena aku seneng banget ada 20review di ceritaku! Yay!

Untuk yang udah nyaranin penjahat nya terimakasih..

Oh iya maaf update nya lambat:( author sedang menuju ujian nasional.. doakan yaa! Doain juga author biar bisa masuk UNPAD aamiin.

Jangan lupa review ya yang sudah baca! Terimakasih banyak


	7. Chapter 7

Thousand Shades of Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot

Chapter Seven

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan mencium kening istrinya. Ia memasuki mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di halaman.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, aku menyiapkan kalkun panggang" Hermione mengingatkan.

Draco melambaikan tangan nya dari dalam mobil, Hermione membalas lambaian tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

Setelah menginjak gas mobilnya, ia menyusuri jalanan London dengan kecepatan sedang, Ia tidak mau terjebak kemacetan kota London dan Draco adalah orang yang selalu berusaha untuk tepat waktu.

Satu jam kemudian Draco berbelok ke Highway End, di papan penunjuk tertulis "Everton St" dibawah panah besar berwarna kuning yang mengarah ke kiri.

Belok ke kiri sekali lagi dan dia akan sampai di Everton Street, ia segera mengarahkan mobilnya ke kiri dan memasuki jalan yang lebih kecil daripada Highway End, di kiri dan kanan nya terdapat berbagai toko yang menempati bangunan kuno bergaya victoria sampai art deco, semuanya masih didominasi dengan bata ekspos berwarna coklat muda. Terdapat toko-toko retail, supermarket, dan cafe.

Dimana Barbershop sialan itu?. Draco mencondongkan wajah nya kedepan untuk melihat papan nama dengan lebih jelas melalui kaca depan mobilnya. Nihil, Draco tidak menemukan tanda- tanda keberadaan sebuah barbershop. Draco menghela nafas dan menatap lurus kedepan, mobilnya dari tadi hanya berjalan sedikit demi sedikit akibat kemacetan di depannya.

"Bloody Hell. Lebih baik aku berjalan kaki daripada membuang waktu disini"

Draco mencari-cari celah kosong diantara mobil yang terparkir di bahu jalan, sementara mobil-mobil dibelakangnya terus membunyikan klakson karena tak sabar. Draco hampir putus asa. Ia mendengus. Diujung jalan ia melihat sedan hitam keluar. Ia menancap gas dan buru-buru membelokkan setir ke tempat sedan hitam tadi terparkir tanpa memedulikan teriakan orang yang hampir tertabrak mobilnya.

"Fuck you!" orang tesebut berteriak kesal.

"Uh, Thankyou" Draco membalas sambil menyeringai.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan benar. Draco berjalan cepat sambil terus memerhatikan satu persatu papan di depan toko. Setelah terdorong beberapa kali oleh orang-orang yang sedang berjalan Draco memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah minimarket untuk membeli air mineral. Ia mengambil air mineral secara sembarangan dan membayarnya di kasir.

"Ada yang lain, Sir?" si kasir bertanya pada Draco.

"Tidak, kau tahu dimana letak barbershop?" Draco bertanya cepat pada si kasir.

"Letaknya tepat diseberang toko ini, sir"

Menatap ke seberang jalan melalui kaca minimarket, Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bodoh. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan bagian kanan jalan. Mungkin sinar matahari yang terik membuat otaknya sedikit kacau.

Setelah membayar, Draco berjalan dan menyebrangi Everton street. Bangunan yang Draco perkirakan sudah ada sejak era victoria dengan cat putih gading itu terlihat sepi. Tidak terlihat seperti barbershop pada umumnya yang memiliki jendela dengan kaca transparan besar didepannya, barbershop ini memiliki jendela kecil biasa. Tapi, di sebelah kanan pintu kokoh berwarna coklat terdapat tabung berwarna merah putih khas barbershop. Jadi, Draco memutuskan untuk masuk setelah sebelumnya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, meneguk habis air mineralnya dan melempar botolnya kedalam tong sampah sebelum membuka pintu barbershop tersebut.

Wish me luck. Ujar Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kini Draco berada di dalam barbershop, aroma khas pomade menusuk hidungnya. Interior nya sederhana saja, di sebelah kanan terdapat meja kasir sementara di depannya, sebuah kursi panjang berwarna hitam diletakkan ditengah ruangan yang sepertinya berfungsi juga sebagai sekat karena dibelakangnya terdapat 2 kursi untuk potong rambut yang menghadap ke cermin.

Lelaki paruh baya menghampirinya dan bertanya "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, sir?"

"Mr Greg. Saya ingin bertemu Mr Greg"

Pria tadi menatap Draco dari atas sampai bawah "Anda ?" tanya pria tadi curiga.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan mencari selain ?"

"Oh, ikuti aku"

Lelaki paruh baya tadi memanggil seorang lelaki tinggi besar berkulit hitam dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, sepertinya lelaki itu adalah pegawainya. Aneh sekali, pegawai di barbershop seperti ini malah terlihat seperti tukang pukul.

Cklek. Pegawai tersebut memutar kunci, membuat satu-satunya jalan keluar dari tempat tersebut tertutup.

Draco pura-pura tidak peduli.

Sreeet. Pegawai tersebut menurunkan tirai jendela membuat ruangan itu agak gelap.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa-apaan ini?_

Pegawai itu menatap datar ke arah Draco.

"Sebent-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lelaki tadi memotong dan berbicara "Ikuti aku".

Dengan cepat, lelaki tadi memasuki sebuah pintu dipojok barbershop. Draco tak punya pilihan lain, ia mengikuti pria itu sambil mengamati sekelilingnya, wallpaper berwarna merah marun yang sudah sedikit terkelupas melapisi tembok koridor yang Draco lalui. Penerangan minim, temperatur ruangan yang lembab serta bau lapuk yang tercium membuat Draco sesak. Draco menengok kebelakang. Ternyata si pegawai tadi mengikuti dibelakang Draco. _Sial_. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Langkah kaki mereka yang beriringan menggema di sepanjang koridor, memberi kesan bahwa tidak hanya mereka saja yang berjalan di koridor itu. Apakah ini rumah hantu? Everton Avenue merupakan tempat bangunan-bangunan kuno London masih berdiri kokoh. Melihat dari pilar-pilar, furniture, dan wallpaper nya Draco yakin bahwa bangunan ini mungkin berusia lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Sebenarnya, bukan hantu yang Draco takutkan. Bangunan tua seperti ini banyak memiliki jalan-jalan rahasia, bisa saja ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangnya bukan? Belum lagi orang yang ada dibelakangnya, bisa saja ia adalah tukang pukul yang dibayar untuk memukuli Draco? Atau membunuhnya?

Setelah memasuki ruangan yang terlihat seperti dapur pria tersebut memasuki sebuah pintu lagi. Draco menengok kebelakang, pegawai tadi sudah menghilang. Mungkin ia berbelok ke salah satu ruangan yang mereka lewati, terlalu banyak ruangan di tempat ini. Draco diam sejenak dan menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memasuki pintu tersebut atau memulai keributan sekarang juga agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini?

"Sebelah sini, Sir" suara pria tadi memanggil Draco dari ruangan tersebut. Draco diam sejenak mempersiapkan diri. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tidak bersenjata. Revolvernya ditaruh begitu saja di mobil, karena ia berpikir bahwa Si Greg sialan akan langsung menemuinya.

"Sir, are you coming or no?" lelaki tadi bertanya, nadanya sedikit menekan.

Draco tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Alright"

Draco berjalan menyebrangi ruangan bercat putih kusam itu, sepertinya adalah ruang makan yang sudah lama tidak rerpakai, chandelier yang menggantung di langit-langit dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Bahkan, gelas-gelas dan piring yang ada disana pun terlihat seperti perabotan yang sekarang hanya bisa ditemukan di toko barang kuno.

Ia berjalan waspada menuju ruangan tempat lelaki tadi menghilang. Ia memegang erat gelas yang diambilnya asal dari meja makan, untuk pertahanan sementara, daripada tidak sama sekali. Draco memasuki pintu tersebut dengan cepat dan sedikit melompat untuk menghindari kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangnya dari samping.

Tiba-tiba.

BUG!

Terdengar bunyi hantaman keras, disusul dengan teriakan.

"Arghhh!"

* * *

Yaaaaaaay! Maaf sekalii lama banget updatee nyaaa!

Jangan lupa submit review kaliaaaaannn hehe!


	8. Chapter 8

Thousand Shades Of Lie

Chapter 08

Disclaimer: Own nothing but plot.

* * *

BRUG

"Arrrrghhhh!"

Draco merasakan pantatnya mendarat mulus di sebuah anak tangga. Ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantat nya yang kotor sambil terus menuruni tangga yang sempit, seperti menuju ruang bawah tanah. Apakah ini jebakan? Ia memasuki lorong gelap dan setelah sampai di ujung lorong ia melihat sebuah lemari usang. Buntu?!. Tolol sekali dirinya. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa ini cuma jebakan.

Tap.

Draco tahu ada orang lain dibelakangnya.

Tap. Tap.

Orang itu semakin mendekat, Draco mempersiapkan dirinya. Jika memang dia berniat membunuh mungkin dia sudah melakukannya dari tadi, kan? Draco yakin dia membutuhkan informasi sehingga ia menginginkannya hidup-hidup.

"Draco Malfoy, kehebatanmu ternyata hanya omong kosong"

"Jebakan klasik seperti ini saja tertipu"

"Bahkan anak kecil saja tahu tidak baik untuk mengikuti orang yang tidak dikenal"

Orang itu berkata tepat dibelakang telinganya. Kesabaran Draco sudah habis.

Draco menyikut perut sosok tersebut dan memukul kepalanya sekeras mungkin, dalam satu gerakan Draco membalikkan pria tadi, mendorongnya kasar ketembok, Draco sudah berniat untuk membuat orang itu mati sampai ia mendengar orang itu berteriak panik

"Oi. Oi. Santai sedikit, Drake!"

Drake? Oh bagus, si bodoh ini berlagak mengenali dirinya dengan memanggilnya Drake.

"Jangan main-main. Aku bisa mematahkan lehermu saat ini juga" Draco berkata dingin.

"Oi, mate! Lihatlah, ini aku Gregory Goyle!"

Goyle? Draco membalikkan badan pria tadi cepat.

"See?"

Draco memperhatikan dengan seksama dan dengan iseng ia mencabut kumis palsu yang merekat di atas bibir goyle.

"Awwwwwwwww!"

"Anggap saja itu hadiah karena membuat upacara penyambutan yang tidak menyenangkan." Ia melepaskan tangan Goyle "Kau tahu kalau kau tidak berteriak-teriak panik seperti wanita mungkin lehermu sudah ku patahkan" Draco menambahkan.

Goyle memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terasa kaku akibat cengkraman Draco.

Goyle mendengus "Ya, aku tahu kau psikopat" Goyle berjalan melewati Draco dan membuka lemari tadi dan menyibakkan coat yang tergantung di dalam lemari.

"Oi bodoh! Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Draco hanya melongo. Oh, pintu rahasia. Ternyata berhenti beberapa bulan menjadi agen membuat insting nya tumpul.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka memasuki pintu tersebut yang ternyata menembus ke sebuah tangga. Draco menaiki tangga tersebut dan Klik. Pintu terbuka, menembus ke ruangan kantor yang terang dan ber AC berbeda 180º dibanding ruangan tadi. Draco menebak, mungkin ia berada di sebuah bangunan di belakang everton street?

"Kau tahu? Kita berada di bangunan belakang barbershop tadi" ujar Goyle membuka suara.

Well, 100 point for myself . "Aku tahu"

* * *

Hermione sedang meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal, hari yang melelahkan, latihan yoga tadi membuat Hermione menyadari kalau badannya benar-benar tidak lentur, mungkin ia terlihat seperti robot tadi sementara gerakan orang lain terlihat sangat rileks dan santai, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengikuti kelas yoga karena terpengaruh iklan di tv. Draco pasti akan menertawai nya habis-habisan. Eh ngomong-ngomong, kemana Draco?

Ia menggeser slide lock di layar smartphone nya, dan berniat untuk mengirim pesan kepada Draco menyuruhnya cepat pulang dan mampir sebentar ke minimarket untuk membeli ben&jerry's sebelum ia melihat tulisan merah di layar hp nya.

4 missed call from private number.

"Hmm apa apaan ini" Belum selesai Hermione berbicara handpone nya bergetar

Incoming call : private number.

"Hallo, Granger. Kutunggu di baker street sekarang juga" kemudian telfon ditutup.

Hermione hafal suara orang diseberang telefon tadi. Ia bergegas memakai winter coat nya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Mulai sekarang semuanya tidak akan sama lagi"

* * *

"Jadi, sudah tahu bagaimana rupa wanita russia ini?"

"Aku hanya lihat foto lama nya. Blonde, huh?"

"Yeah, dan sexy. Kau akan terpana melihatnya, dia benar-benar cantik dan terlihat seperti. Yeah good girl"

"Good girl" Draco mencemooh sambil membuka sekaleng coke.

"Oh, lihatlah sendiri"

Draco menghampiri Goyle dan menatap ke arah komputernya, fotonya dari jauh saat menaiki taxi. Rambutnya berwarna light blonde, benar sekali dia cantik, Ia memakai kacamata rayban clubmaster. Draco memperhatikan terus foto itu, wajahnya familiar sekali, pikirnya. Ditangannya terlilit jam tangan cartier klasik bertali hitam, dia suka barang klasik rupanya.

"Ini fotonya yang paling dekat, kau tahu? Dia waspada sekali, Sulit sekali mengambil fotonya tanpa dicurigai, dia terus melihat ke arah tempat ku duduk, untuk saat ini aku belum punya foto nya dari depan"

"Aku tahu Goyle, terlalu banyak resiko kalau kau terlalu dekat"

"Okay mate, tapi aku janji aku akan segera kirim apapun yang kudapat dari agen lapangan"

"Terimakasih bantuannya goyle, kau tahu terkadang si tua itu sangat menyebalkan" Draco menghela nafas sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan "Aku hanya ingin semuanya segera selesai"

Goyle membuka kulkas dan mengambil 2 botol beer. Ia berjalan ke sofa tempat Draco duduk dan menyodorkan 1 botol untuk Draco.

"Thanks mate" Draco tersenyum kecil.

Goyle merasakan beban yang dirasakan Draco, misi kali ini berbeda tentunya, karena ada seseorang yang menunggu Draco pulang, ia harus pulang dalam keadaan hidup. Goyle tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana menjelaskan kematian Draco pada istrinya sementara istrinya tahu bahwa Draco hanya pegawai keuangan?

"Kau tahu Hermione hamil"

Goyle tersedak beer nya, ia menatap Draco "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu? Perempuan/laki-laki?" Tanya Goyle.

"Belum tahu bodoh, usianya baru 1 bulan kira kira"

"Kalau dia perempuan dia pasti cantik dan pintar seperti ibunya" Draco berbicara lagi sambil menerawang.

Goyle sudah berteman cukup lama dengan Draco untuk mengetahui kalau sahabatnya itu kini tertekan "Yeah, mate. Kalau dia lelaki dia pasti kuat seperti ayahnya" ujar Goyle sambil menepuk pundak Draco.

"Have a little faith, Drake. Itu sebabnya kita semua siapkan semuanya dengan matang, agar bisa seleasai dengan cepat dan tidak ada yang dirugikan" Goyle meyakinkan sahabatnya, berharap sedikit saja kata-kata yang ia keluarkan tadi dapat membuat sahabatnya tenang, atau sedikitnya membuat Draco tahu kalau dia tidak sendirian.

"Kau tahu, terasa sangat menyenangkan mengetahui seseorang menunggumu pulang kerumah, aku tidak menyesal memilih untuk menikah" Draco berkata lirih.

"Haha, tetap saja aku tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan Drake, aku lebih suka berlayar dibandingkan menepi di pelabuhan" Goyle bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

Draco tertawa kecil dan meneguk beer nya.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah ya"

* * *

10.30 PM

Draco berjalan sendirian menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di everton street. Suasana ramai masih menyelimuti jalan itu, meskipun malam ini sangat dingin dan salju mulai turun. Cafe-cafe dihiasi lampu-lampu berwarna kuning semu, yang memberi kesan hangat, membuat siapapun yang lewat tertarik untuk masuk dan duduk didalamnya menikmati secangkir coklat panas.

Coklat panas. Draco makin tidak sabar pulang kerumah, Hermione pasti sudah menyiapkan coklat panas untuknya.

Ia membuka pintu mobil, dan memasang seatbelt. Di depannya, ia melihat jam cartier tank bertali hitam tergeletak disebelah pewangi mobil.

Draco hapal sekali jam tangan istrinya.

"Dasar pelupa" ia berkata pendek sambil tertawa dan menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

Aaaa maaaf baru update maaaf sekalii, baru selesai ujian nasional hihu asalnya aku mau langsung lanjutin seabrek diselesaiin tapi jatuhnya terlalu buru-buru, waktu suruh temenku baca kata dia gaenak dibaca huhu sakit men.

Jadi aku tulis ulang deh.O iyaa maf juga ya kalau alurnya kelamaan! Sengaja:p haha tapi chapter selanjutnya siap2 yaaakkk HAHA

Makasi buat: ChintyaRosita, Jovia Sylvestris, una, cjeford, coco, aquadewi, granger brown, solanum lycopersum, swift, ranchan, puma 178, riska 662, shmily, arisu nine terus sama yang guest dan no name jugaaaa! sama yang udah follow dan fav juga Huu seneng banget terimakasi

Oh iya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakk wahai reader


End file.
